Braiding
by icestar-comet-moon
Summary: Set after the end of the series. Heero tries to leave a relationship he feels he is intruding on. yaoi hints 1x2x5 summary is probably better than the fic... disclaimer: not my characters.


Title: Braiding  
Warnings: yaoi-hints, slight Relena bashing, quite probably OOC.  
Notes: shrugs I felt I should upload something, although the guidelines threw me off for a bit... but yeah... wonders If you like it, great, if not, meh.  
Disclaimer: not mine. I wouldn't really want them to be mine... they're fun to play with though...

* * *

"Heero!" Duo screamed over the comm. "You're not just going to disappear!" He set the verniers to full thrust, chasing his errant lover.

However, Heero made no response, neither acknowledging Duo's words, nor changing his Gundam's course.

"Yuy!" WuFei barked. "MOII. No excuses."

Heero's gaze flicked towards the two faces on his side, before flicking his hands over some buttons. He owed them all that much.

Duo sighed in relief as Wing Zero's course changed almost imperceptibly, heading towards the resource satellite – not the recesses of space. "Thanks Wu. I couldn't have caught him."

WuFei snorted. "You'd have figured _something_ out. Lets go." He pointed Nataku towards the asteroid, which seemed to be the destination for all. "Hopefully we'll be able to get in before the press."

- - - -

Duo heaved a sigh of relief. It had taken a lot of effort, and most of his stealth skills, but he had managed to reach his room. And he hadn't alerted the media to their location.

It was nice of Une to give them some of the officer's rooms. He had seen Quatre and Trowa walking into one; it looked like the blonde had gotten that nasty stab wound patched up.

Of course, there were only three rooms in that area. It would have been assumed that the pilots would pair up. Two pairs and one solitary figure. 'Clever of Une to notice really' And it would have been, if Duo and his lover hadn't noticed the solitary boy.

Heero Yuy. Even his name meant single. He neither asked for, nor appeared to need a relationship. But Duo and WuFei hadn't taken 'no' for an answer. And in the cell where they had almost met their match they had decided to force one on the stoic pilot.

To say Heero had been surprised would be an overstatement. He was slightly confused – not seeing the need for a third person in a relatively harmonious relationship – but enthusiastic nonetheless. Of course, the cuffs hampered any… interesting activities.

The first time they had cemented their triangle was on Peacemillion. What had started off as a 'Welcome back, glad to see you're still in one piece' hug, had quickly degenerated – assisted by a hormone broth – into an all out grope fest, followed by an interesting sandwich. After _that_ experience Duo had sworn off bottom layer for life.

Later, they only got time for a few blowjobs (harder than it may sound with three people!). Then Heero pulled this. Duo was starting to regret even _trying_ to have a relationship at his age.

The door opened, and a sheepish Heero, followed by a frustrated WuFei walked in.

"WuFei." Duo glared at Heero, causing him to shrink in on himself. "Yuy."

Duo's glared grew more deadly. "Do you have an explanation for your actions?" he asked coldly.

The Japanese boy shook his head after a moments pause.

WuFei raised an eyebrow. "So you're not going to mention Relena 'kidnapping' you?"

"Not true." Heero commented. "The press jumped me the second I docked."

Duo winced. "So that's why they weren't prowling the corridors…" He muttered.

"Relena… rescued… me from them." The Japanese boy commented. He sighed. "I… am sorry, Duo, WuFei. But…"

"But you thought the world would be better off without you?" Duo said scathingly. "Get it through your head Yuy. Even if the rest of the world shuns you, _we won't_!"

WuFei nodded. "Yes, the rest of the world wouldn't understand, but we do."

Heero flinched even more. How could he explain he had felt like he was still intruding on the two? How could he show his doubts about his ability to be human?

He stood silently watching Duo and WuFei. They approached him, enveloping him in a crushing hug.

"We care for you Heero," Duo said. "Don't leave us."

"Tomorrow is tomorrow, but for today let us celebrate." WuFei added on.

"Hai…" Heero said, and he had the strangest feeling he would _never_ regret those words.

The end... I guess...

It'd be nice if you gave me your opinion. Vnn


End file.
